Chasing Tomorrow
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: "You have to tell him, Beca!" Stacie exclaimed trying to convense her to spill to Jesse. "I can't!" She sighed in exasperation. "I know you don't want to lose him but you have to tell him! It could kill him!" Aubrey said. "I would rather die as well!" Beca said slamming her door shut. BecaxJesse AU Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Comedy/Romance
1. Chapter 1

"I'm very sorry to say this Ms. Mitchel, but you have cancer."

Beca closed her eyes and sighed.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"We can begin radiation next Friday."

"Okay."

* * *

I wanted to live my life like never before. I want to do something that I have never done before.

I want to fall in love.

A/N: This is verrrrryyyyy short! I know! A new chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a feeling Beca isn't telling us something." Aubrey said to Stacie from across their booth.

"I know. She's acting weird." Stacie agreed taking as sip of her frappe.

"She's coming." Aubrey's hushed whisper washed over the table just as Beca approached.

"I'm going to go order something." She said then walked to the cashier.

"Hi." The girl said dryly staring at Beca.

"Can I get a hot chocolate? Extra whip cream." Beca said getting her wallet from her back pocket.

"I guess." The young girl said.

"She's still acting suspicious." Stacie said.

"Whatever. Lets not dwell on it. If it's important she'll tell us." Aubrey said finally.

"Okay does anyone else think that cashier girl is weird?" Beca said with a laugh walking back to the booth with her chocolate drink.

"So... Beca anything new happen lately...?" Stacie asked wiggling her eye brows.

"No...?" Beca said. What was Stacie acting so weird?

Beca saw Aubrey scold Stacie over the table out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay what the hell is going on?"

"We could ask you the same question, Beca." Stacie said smugly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca said sipping her drink.

"Beca-"

"Look I'm fine, okay?" Beca said throwing her hands into the air.

"Are you sure, Beca?" Aubrey asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Beca said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Okay." Stacie said finally, just eager to forget about it.

"Beca..." Aubrey smiled.

"What?" Beca asked.

"That guy is staring at you!" Aubrey said in a sing-song voice.

"So? I probably have something in my teeth, Bree." Beca said dryly.

"No, He's checking you out, bec. Trust me I would know." Stacie winked.

"Okay, ew." Beca said shuddering in disgust.

"He's coming over here!" Aubrey exclaimed as her and Stacie got up from the table leaving Beca alone with the man walking up to her.

Stacie looked at the guys butt and said, "Dat ass!"

"Stacie!" Aubrey scolded.

The guy looked at Stacie in shock and disbelief. Poor dude.

"Hi, I'm Jesse."

"That's nice." Beca said boardly.

"So, what's your deal? Are you like one of those super scary girls?"

"Sure."

"Well, I think you should see a movie with me." He said hopfully.

"I don't like movies."

"Is that an excuse to not go out with me?"

"Nope. I hate movies. With a passion."

"You can't be serious?"

"Deadly serious."

"Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!" Jesse shouted drawing attention to the two of them in the local Starbucks.

"I like puppies. I'm actually getting a dog, well I plan to anyway." Beca said with a shrug.

"Okay... will you at least do something with me?"

"I don't even know your last name." Beca said looking at him like he was crazy as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, fine then. My full name is Jesse Skylar Swanson, I already have a dog, and my favorite color is dark blue." He said smiling at her. It almost made her want to smile.

Almost.

She screwed up her face, "I hate dark blue."

"Why?"

"Well, I like blue I hate dark blue. It's bland."

"You wearing dark blue."

"So?"

"Never mind." Jesse shook his head.

"Okay, fine." She said and Jesse fist pumped the air.

"Yes! Okay will you give me your number?"

"Nope."

"What?! Why?!" He asked in exasperation.

"You give me your number."

"Your really complicated. Your going to be a real piece of work, aren't you?"

"I'm always like this. Good luck."

"I'm willing to take that challange." He said leaning closer to his face.

"Then it's a challange you'll get." She said coming in even closer. So close that her nose brushed against his.

"See you at seven?"

"You bet." She said feeling his breath warm on her face.

She got up from her seat and winked at him as she bumped the door open with her behind.

He smiled.

He watched as Stacie and Aubrey ran out after her.

They caught up to her and Stacie squealed, "Did you give him your number?!"

"Nope."

"What?!" Aubrey squealed.

"I made him give me his. Were going out at seven." Beca said smiling at the two girls.

"Yes! He is one fine piece of ass." Stacie said nodding.

"Stacie. No. Bad girl!" Aubrey said lightly whacking her on the head, Stacie pouted.

* * *

After a long time of Stacie and Aubrey deciding for Beca what to wear ("You are not wearing that!" "Whats wrong with it?!" "It's black!" "So?" "Ugh!") Beca was finally greeted by Jesse at her front door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Alright so we are going to the beach." Jesse said open the door to the passenger seat of his car for Beca.

"Why? It's dark outside."

"It's romantic."

"Okay whatever you say." Beca said shrugging.

"Hush."

"Did you just hush me?!"

"Yes."

* * *

"Okay so I don't know anything about you and that's a bad thing because we are going to be lovers."

"Don't say lovers."

"Looovvvvvveeeerrrrrrssss!" He said singing.

Damn he had a good voice. Even when he was acting as childish as a two year old.

"Ugh!" I said covering my hands over my ears. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

We stopped and I stared down at it.

I like this. I had a very red blush on my face.

* * *

So I might have lied a little when I said I'd update 'tomorrow'. Sorry! But it's here now!

Thanks guys :) xo


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Beca was with Jesse again. They were eating dinner at Hündin, which Beca told Jesse meant 'Bitch' in german. Jesse didn't belive her however, so he turned to Google Translate to find out she, indeed, was right.

"You know German?" Jesse asked in disbelief, "Now I know why you aren't fun."

Beca hit him on the shoulder in response.

"Well, that was rude." Jesse said faking hurt.

"I've seen you be way worse." Beca scoffed.

"Oh yeah how?" Jesse said like he was testing the limits.

"When that woman cut you off, you called her a fuck up and flipped her off."

Jesse remained silent.

"Exactly."

"She was a fuck up." Jesse mumbled under his breath.

"You're such a dork."

Jesse stopped and looked at her.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly, and she kissed back. Jesse slid his hand into hers and interlocked their fingers together as they held the same position.

"That was our first kiss." Beca said once they broke free for air as she leaned her forehead against his.

"You're welcome." Jesse said smugly.

"You arrogant little bitch!" Beca said smiling.

Jesse bit his lip, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to kiss me again." Beca said and he breath hitched as Jesse kissed her fiercely. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she granted it gratefully.

"You're beautiful." Jesse panted.

"I know."

* * *

_"You've reached Beca Mitchel, please leave a message at the beep_."

_"Hello Ms. Mitchel this is St. Johns hospital. We are just reminding you that your radiation therapy will be starting tomorrow. You will need five sessions and We look forward to seeing you tomorrow."_

Aubrey and Stacie stood over the answering machine in horror.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm home. Me and Jesse- oh sorry Aubrey, grammar, _Jesse and I-_ went to that restaurant that means 'bitch' in german and he didn't be leave me and had to look it up on Google Trans... late..." Beca walked into the house to find Aubrey and Stacie with tear-streaked faces, looking ghostly pale, "What happened? I was only gone for an hour, did you miss me that much?"

Beca realized that a joke was something she shouldn't make at the time.

"You know what happened, Beca! It's us who didn't know!" Stacie said almost angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have cancer, Beca." Aubrey said bluntly.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Beca said flatly.

Aubrey walked over to the answering machine and replayed the message.

_"Hello, Ms. Mitchel. this is St. Johns hospital, we are just reminding you that your radiation therapy will be starting tomorrow and you will need five radiation sessions. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow. " _

Beca closer her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, so, you know! It isn't a fucking big deal!" Beca said throwing her purse and keys on the couch and walking to the fridge.

"It is a big deal! You have cancer, Beca!" Aubrey said pacing across the kitchen.

"You don't think I fucking know that?!" Beca snarled pulling out her Acai blueberry vitamin Water out of the fridge, opening the cap, and slamming it on the counter, causing juice to spill all over.

"Beca." Aubrey said touching Beca's shoulder.

And with that touch Beca Mitchel burst into tears.

She slowly sank to the ground, her chest heaving, as she sobbed into Aubrey's shoulder.

Stacie immediately sank down to their level and went to Beca's other side. They sat their hugging each other for about an hour. Beca finally cracked.

"You can't keep doing this, Beca. You shouldn't bottle up your emotions." Aubrey said gently rubbing her back.

"If I'm not stong, who will be?" Beca questioned.

Aubrey didn't know answer.

"Beca, you are the strongest person I know. You have gone through your parents divorce, your dad leaving, your mom dying, your dog dying, and now this." Stacie said looking Beca in the eye with both hands on Beca's shoulders.

Aubrey nodded frantically.

"Mack was the best fucking dog ever." Beca said distractedly.

Aubrey and Stacie laughed.

"Well, come on, lets clean up that mess you made." Aubrey said picking up the roll of paper towel and tearing off a piece to wipe off Beca's eyes, then grabbing another piece and cleaning up Beca's spilt juice.

"Thanks guys." Beca said sniffling.

"We're always here, Bec." Stacie said rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, always. Now, lets hear about that cute boyfriend of yours." Aubrey said as they walked over to the crème colored couch and tucked their legs under themselves.

"Well, Jesse and I had our first kiss-"

"Shut up! You totally jumped him, right?!" Stacie asked leaning closer with excitement.

"Um, no..." Beca said acting creeped out.

"Did you?!" Aubrey asked with her eyes wide.

"No! No! That was like our second date!" Beca said assuring.

"Awe, Stace, she's keeping track!" Aubrey said lightly hitting Stacie on the shoulder and Stacie gave me a awe-you're-such-a-cute-kindergartener look.

"Shut up!" Beca said hiding her face with one of the blue throw pillows on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca carefully applied her mascara in the mirror and moved on to her eye liner. She has toned down her eye liner. Turns out no one wants to hire a raccoon.

Light flashed across her blue Samsung S3 phone and she slid her finger across it and look at the notifications.

* * *

_One new message from 'Jesse your lovah'_

* * *

**_From: Jesse your lovah_**

**_Heyyy Bec! Wanna do something today?! I have Rocky, Jurassic Park, E.T, and THE BREAKFAST CLUB!_**

Beca snorted. She could practically feel his excitement through the phone.

**_To: Jesse you lovah_**

**_okay,_**

**_1. Did you change your name on my phone!?_**

**_2. I have somewhere I need to be but, I'm free at 1._**

**_3. I don't like movies, like, At all._**

Beca was waiting for his response to come in when her phone lit up again.

_**From: Jesse your lovah**_

_**1. Yesssss you love it!**_

_**2. Okay sounds good**_

_**3. That's funny, but seriously.**_

Beca was going to crush his spirits with this.

**_To: Jesse your lovah_**

**_I hate movies. With passion._**

Beca couldn't wait to hear his sad response.

**_From: Jesse your lovah_**

**_NOT LIKING MOVIES IS LIKE NOT LIKING PUPPIES! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?_**

Beca was dying laughing at this point.

**_To: Jesse your lovah_**

**_Sorry, got to go, kisses!_**

**_From: Jesse your lovah_**

**_Yeah, kisses, whatever Sharpay Evans._**

Beca just laughed as she tucked away her phone in her black purse.

She finished getting dressed as she put on a blue ruffled tank top and dark skinny jeans. Her hair was in curls that cascaded down her back in ringlets. She topped off her look with her black Vans.

She grabbed her purse and gray tight-fit leather jacket and headed out the door of her house. She hated hospitals.

* * *

"Hi, can I help you?" A dark-skinned woman, about the age of fifty, Beca supposed, asked her politely.

Beca smiled at her, "I'm Rebeca Mitchel. I'm here for my radiation treatment. I believe I have Dr. Gill."

"Oh yes, Rebeca. Please sit down in our waiting room and we'll have you in their in no time."

"Okay thank you," Beca looked at her piece of black fabric with white letters on it that was stitched into her hospital shirt, "Caroline."

"No problem dear, good luck." She said grabbing Beca's hand.

She nodded and sat down.

* * *

About ten minuets later (Beca had played Flappy Bird on her phone) she was called into her separate hospital room.

"Alright Ms. Mitchel, You may experience fatigue or nausea after we are through here. You are having Systemic Radiation Therapy, which is when a radioactive substance is injected or swallowed travels through your blood and targets and destroys the cancerous cells." Beca nodded.

"Okay we will begin then."

* * *

Beca met Stacie and Aubrey in the parking lot of the hospital and she collapsed in the back seat of Stacie's blue Volkswagen GTI.

"How are you feeling, B?" Aubrey asked shaking Beca's arm carefully.

"nauseous."

"Oh are you going to be alright?"

"No."

"Beca!" Aubrey sighed taking her hands off the wheel causing the tires to squeal and Aubrey and Beca pray for their lives.

"What wrong?" Stacie asked un-buckeling her seatbelt and facing Beca.

"Nothing, nothing. It just hit me, I have cancer." Beca said as she buckled her seat belt.

"I know, babe. It sucks but your so strong. You'll get through it." Stacie said.

"Have you told Jesse yet?" Aubrey questioned.

"No, seriously Aubrey, I don't want to scare him off with 'hey Jesse guess what? I'm going to die, well maybe.' he'll love that." Beca said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Beca" Aubrey sighed as Stacie just watched the fight unravel in front of her.

"Just mind your own damn business, okay?!" Beca shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Aubrey look taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey. I'm just not feeling well." Beca said looking sympathetic.

"It's okay I understand, Bee." Aubrey said. She felt like a two year old who was just yelled at for stealing a cookie.

"Thank you guys, really, for everything."

"It's okay, Bec. We love you." Stacie said attempting to jump into the back seat but failing miserably and kicking Aubrey in the face.

"Hello?! I'm driving here!" Aubrey screeched, trying to get a hold of the wheel.

"Yup, I love you guys too." Beca laughed pulling Stacie in a hug and then grabbing Aubrey almost chokehold like and hugging her.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to tell him, Beca!" Stacie exclaimed trying to convince her to spill to Jesse. "I can't!" She sighed in exasperation. "I know you don't want to lose him but you have to tell him! It could kill him!" Aubrey said. "I would rather die as well!" Beca said slamming her door shut.

**(Two months later. Beca has had three radiation sessions. She has two more left and still has not told Jesse yet. BECA AND JESSE HAVE NOT SAID 'I LOVE YOU' YET! HINT HINT!)**

Beca smiled at Jesse as he leaned forward and touched their lips together.

"Hey cutie." Jesse said and Beca bit her lip to stop the smile coming on her face. It was bad enough she was blushing. She was wearing a beanie on top of her head and Jesse yanked it off playfully with her lightly smacking his arm.

"Hey handsome." She replied kissing him again.

"My god, you guys are freaking adorable!" A red-headed girl squealed coming through the door of Jesse's apartment, shaking her snowy, brown Uggs off on the welcome mat.

"You must be Chloe? Jesse's sister, right?" Beca asked extending her hand towards the bubbly red-head.

"That's me. And your Beca! He talks about you all the time, Merry Christmas!" Chloe replied then scrambled Beca and Jesse into a hug.

"Thanks, sis. It's good to see you." Jesse said smiling and giving his younger sister a noogie.

Beca has always had a fear of commitment but her cancer inspired her to go out there and take risks. So she was meeting the parents on Christmas.

"It's good to see you with a girl. We all thought you were gay for a few years there." Chloe said wiping her forehead in a mock way with a 'Whew'.

That got Beca in full on laughter and was clutching her side.

"Ha Ha. hilarious. Thanks Chlo." Jesse said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Chlo." Beca said still laughing.

"You know what? That's it!" Jesse said grabbing Beca and tickling her so she fell on the floor in a heap of laughter.

"Oh my god, Jesse! Stop! I can't b-breathe!" She said as he tickled her, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Your right, Chloe, they are cute!" A middle-aged woman said walking through the door with a man about the same age and a boy who was about one year older than Jesse.

Jesse stopped tickling Beca and said, "Mom, Dad, Jay!"

Beca took this chance to immediately get up and get away from Jesse.

Jesse's parents have never, _ever _liked his girlfriends. He was very worried about how they would react to Beca. She was far different from the other girls he dated (Jesse would never admit the answer, but he dated four girls before Beca).

"Oh I can already see you're not right for my Jesse," Beca frowned and was worried, "You're perfect!"

"Oh, Beca, you're so pretty!" The woman came forward towards Beca and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swanson!" Beca exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend's mom back.

"Oh, Please, Call me Bridget. Your family!" Bridget exclaimed.

Beca smiled gratefully at Jesse. He smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

"Ah, you picked a good one, Jess!" Mr. Swanson exclaimed.

"I did, didn't I?" Jesse said and winked at Beca.

Beca bit her lip beaming.

"Call me Jeremy, Beca." Beca smiled and nodded.

The older boy piped up from where he was standing.

"I'm Jay, Jesse's way cooler older brother and you know if you want to dump him, I'm available." He said sticking his hand out to meet Beca's.

Beca shook his hand, "Thanks for the offer but I'll stick with what I have now."

"Alright suit yourself." Jay shrugged, sitting in the living room.

Jesse put his arm around Beca and They sat in the arm-chair together.

"Okay so I was think we can play football outside and then after an hour of doing that we could eat." Jesse said and everyone nodded.

"Who made the food this year?" Jay asked sitting up in his chair.

"Bec did." Jesse answer.

"You cook, Beca?" Bridget asked.

"Well, I love to bake and stuff so my parents signed me up for cooking school. They said it was better than doing music." Beca replied shrugging her shoulders.

"That's awesome!" Chloe piped up.

"You'll have to show Bridget here some tips." Jeremy said and Bridget slapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

After dinner ("This is the best meal I've tasted in years!" "Jeremy!" "It's true!") the where all relaxing in the family room when Jesse grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her upstairs to his room.

"What are we doing up here?" Beca asked as Jesse lightly closed the door.

"I wanted to give you this." Jesse said pulling out a tiny black velvet box out of his coat pocket.

Beca smiled as he gave it to her.

"Open it." He said.

"Okay." She said opening the box and almost gasping at what she saw. Two little diamond earrings.

"Thank you, Jesse! They're beautiful!" Beca exclaimed pulling him in a hug.

"I have something for you too." She said pulling a black long box out of her own coat pocket, not realizing something else fell out.

Jesse picked up the piece of laminated paper off the floor and stared at it.

_**patient: Rebeca Jordan Mitchel**_

_**Date of birth: 2/10/85; age: 29**_

_**Treatment: Radiation therapy**_

_**Allergies: -**_

"Here, open it." Beca said placing the box in his hand.

She froze when she saw he had her wrist band from the hospital in his hand.

"Beca... What it this?"

"It's nothing, that's from when I had my check up." Beca said simply trying to snatch it out of his hand, but her pulled it away.

"It says radiation therapy!" He shouted.

"Why does it matter?!" She shouted back.

"Because I can't trust you to tell me things! How many other secrets do you have Beca?! Huh?!" He screamed.

"Maybe I can't if you're going to act this way!" She screamed throwing her arms every which way.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together!" Jesse screamed, tears threatening to fall from his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Good! You never understood me anyways!" Beca shouted.

"Maybe because you don't open up enough to let me actually get to know you! You're so complicated! Ugh, why can't you shut put your fucking walls down and let me in!?" He screamed in frustration.

"I have fucking cancer, okay?!" She screamed, tears pouring out of her blue eyes.

Beca walked to the door with tears still spilling from her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Jesse." She said bitterly slamming the door.

Jesse kicked the foot of his neatly made bed and screamed. Tears of frustration left his eyes and he threw the box Beca had given him across the room.

A silver watch was thrown out of the box and he carefully picked it up. There was an engraving on the back.

_Merry Christmas, Jesse._

_I love you._

_-Becaxx_

_12/25/14_

* * *

A/N: I think I have only left an author's note once for this story! I'm sure most of you don't mind but I feel like I don't hear from you guys so I'm doing something new :) Wow, alot happened here... Favorite character? Worst moment? Favorite moment? If you actually read these things leave a review and add '**I read**' and I'll give you a longer sneek peak than anyone else :) tempting enough?

**If you leave a review and it's more than five words I will give you a sneek peak of the next chapter!**

Okay so things coming up...

**-Beca having a panic attack**

**-Stacie and Aubrey's comforting**

**-Chloe and Jay's sibling advice**

**-Jeca fight round two**

**-Beca's sister make's an apperance**


	6. Chapter 6

Beca drove home, her vision blurred. Why was her life so messed up? She finally had things coming together! She had someone she loved! She had her best friends! She had her health! She lost almost all of it.

Beca's phone ringtone blurred through her car startling her enough to swerve into another lane. Blaring beeps rang through the air from angry drivers.

She picked it up off the passenger seat and pressed the green button that said answer.

"Becky!" A british accent said.

Beca's sad and tearing eyes sparkled a little bit as she heard the familiar voice.

"Lukey!" Beca croaked, her voice hoarse, tears clear in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"Um, nothing, why did you call?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well... I may or may not be moving back to Georgia..." Luke said smiling waiting for Beca's answer.

"Oh my god?! Really?! Luke if you're lying to be so help me I will-"

"I'm not kidding, I really am coming back, Becky." Luke said.

"When?!" Beca demanded pulling into her drive way.

It was like a corny movie. There was Luke standing right in front of her.

"Luke!" Beca shrieked, running up and hugging the tall brit in front of her while he spun her around.

"I'm so happy your back! I missed you!" Beca said pulling out of the embrace.

"I missed you, too!"

"What's going on out here- Luke!" Stacie and Aubrey came rushing out of the house and tacked Luke into a hug.

"Hey, girls! Merry Christmas! I missed you guys! We are so having a movie night to celebrate!" Luke exclaimed.

"To celebrate what? Christmas?" Aubrey questioned.

"No, Luke's coming back to Georgia!" Beca said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Yes!" Stacie shrieked and the small group of four hugged for the third time in Beca/Stacie/Aubrey's driveway.

"You should move in with us!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Do you have a place to stay yet?" Stacie asked.

"No, actually, it would be perfect!" Luke said excitedly.

"Well, Luke, It's nice to see you took your sweet ass time, You were supposed to come get me!" A dark-haired girl with brown eyes said walking up the driveway.

"A.J!" Beca exclaimed running up to hug the girl in question.

"Hey, Becs! You didn't think we would come to visit our sick sister and best friend?" A.J asked rocking her older sister back and forth.

"A.J." Beca warned.

"What?"

"Don't call me sick. Cancer isn't a big deal." Beca said shrugging.

"Whatever," She said shrugging it off, "What's new?" A.J asked.

"Beca's got a boyfriend!" Aubrey exclaimed as if she just remembered in a sing-song voice.

Beca's eyes darkened and tears threatened to spill. Her happy moment was restored with the realization that she just lost someone she loved deeply. She lost the one guy that made her happy, "Not anymore." She mumbled and turned away into the house ignoring the calls coming from behind her.

* * *

"Jess, what happened?" Donald asked slouching down next to his best friend.

Jesse grabbed the blue mug filled with hot chocolate and took a slow sip. Donald did the same.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jesse grumbled talking in another sip of his chocolatey beverage.

Donald sat up further and faced the man in front of him.

"Jesse, you have to talk to someone." He said matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't. I don't have to do anything!" He yelled in rage then got up into the kitchen and grabbed a glass bottle from under the sink cabinet.

He began to pour the liquid into his hot chocolate when Donald stopped him, "Jesse! one, drinking isn't going to help your problem, two, whiskey would be terrible with hot chocolate."

"I don't care." He said shrugging Donald off and tipping the bottle forward.

Donald grabbed the bottle and rushed to the sink to dump it out.

"What the hell man?!" Jesse screamed then dove under the sink to find another alcoholic substance.

"No!" Donald shouted blocking the cabinet from his best friend.

Donald guided Jesse upstairs and into his bed and then made his way to the front door and left.

Jesse got up from his bed, with Donald finally gone, and grabbed another bottle of whiskey.

After he downed the first bottle like nothing he moved on to the next thing he saw. By the end of the night he was shit-face drunk. He decided to go for a walk.

* * *

After Aubrey, Stacie, Luke, and A.J following her into the house, her refusing to say anything, and them finally giving up Beca was sound asleep, finally at peace for the night in her sleep. Some Christmas she had.

* * *

At about 2:30 in the morning there was rapid knocks on the girls' front door. Beca woke up but decided to leave it and have them go away. Who would knock on the door to a house at 2:30am?

When the knocks continued, Beca sighed throwing her blankets over the bed and getting up to the door in her light blue tanktop and pajama bottom shorts.

She grasped the door knob and turned it to show a man standing at the door step. He was slouched across the frame.

"Jesse?" Beca gasped moving slightly away from the door.

"Hey there Beca boo." He slurred.

Beca could clearly tell he was drunk when he stumbled in the door without being invited.

"You have a lovely home." He slurred and then look around the hallway mockingly.

"Jesse," Beca croaked her voice slick with tears, "your drunk. Go home."

"But I came to see you!" He slurred throwing his arms up in an obnoxious way.

"Get out." She said her voice cold.

"Whatever. You know what? Your rude and mean and a liar and your also stubborn and secretive. I'll just find someone else who can treat me with respect!"

"GET OUT!" Beca screamed and growled shoving Jesse out of the house, "Don't you _ever _talk to me _again. _I don't want to see you, I don't want to be near you, I don't even want to breathe the same air as you! Never come here again you fucker!" She screamed with all her might.

She slammed the door and slid down the wall crying into her hands.

naturally from the noise and commotion, A.J, Luke, Aubrey, and Stacie came thudding down the stairs to find the short brunette in the middle of a panic attack.

Beca was clutching her chest in pain and taking short breaths. She was rocking back and forth.

"Help her!" Stacie shreaked.

"What's happening?!" Aubrey said her voice hoarse with tears seeing her best friend in pain and agony.

"She's having a panic attack!" A.J shouted in realization, "She had a ton of them when our mom died!"

"What do we do?!" Luke said in a panic.

"Does she have any xanax?" A.J said, "Go search the cupboards!"

Aubrey and Stacie rushed into the bathroom and found what they were looking for.

"Bec, hon, here take this. It'll make you better." A.J said placing the medicine in her hand.

Beca did as told even though she was at a lost.

After ten minuets Beca was breathing calmly and was asleep in her younger sister's lap. The others still stood by her in concern.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Any guess on who Luke is to Beca?**

**If you review I'll give you a sneak peak.**

**Write **I read** And I'll give you an extra long sneak peak :)**

**Favortie thing/Character?**

**Coming up:**

**-Jesse finding out what he did**

**-Who Luke is**

**-More about A.J**


	7. Chapter 7 Not a chapter but IMPORTANTish

IT'S MY FANFICTION ANIVERSARY!

Well, Hi. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I'll update soon! I have 400 words done so it's almost ready!

And, um, again, IT'S MY FANFICTION ANIVERSARY!

It's been an amazing year of writing stories for you guys and I want to thank each and everyone of you guys for making me smile!

5/14/14 :)


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse woke up on the floor of his kitchen clutching his head in pain. What happened? Jesse found the answer on his kitchen table. Three bottles of whiskey were empty and on display.

His phone vibrated and he looked at the device shielding his brown eyes from the light.

_"Don't you _dare _come to my house again. You woke up everyone and made them worry about me more than they ever have before. If you try to reach me one more time I'll get a restraining order against you. Have a nice life, Jesse." -Beca._

"What the fuck did I do last night?" Jesse said aloud.

_"I don't understand what I did, Beca. I'm sorry!" -Jesse_

_"Whatever. I guess I'm to stubborn and annoying to understand how you couldn't remember you sneaking into my fucking house last night! You're a creepy, sad little man, Jesse. I honestly will never trust you again after what you put me through last night." -Beca._

"What?" Jesse asked shocked.

_"I seriously don't remember that! I'm so sorry! What exactly did I put you through?! Tell me Becs! I'm pretty sure you put me through way worse not telling me about your cancer!__" -Jesse_

_"Don't call me Becs." -Beca._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did!" -Jesse_

There wasn't a response after that.

"Fuck!" He screamed throwing his phone across the kitchen in rage.

He didn't even look back.

* * *

"Bec?" The four of them huddled in front of her closed wooden bedroom door.

"Come in." She said simply.

They expected to see her room in a disaster.

That's not what they saw.

Beca was in front of her circle mirror applying mascara. Her hair was in neat curls and her face, tear free, had a smile on it.

"Whatcha doin'...?" Luke asked carefully as he and A.J sat down carefully on her bed.

"Getting ready for the day. I have my second to last radiation therapy today at noon." Beca said glancing at the digital clock.

"Oh, cool." Aubrey said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Stacie trailed off.

"Okay, I'm just gonna cut to the chase! What the hell happened last night? We heard yelling and found you in a panic attack! Why are you acting like nothing's wrong?!" A.J asked pacing back and forth Beca's room.

"I'm fine. Jesse came over drunk last night, that's all." Beca shrugged.

"Did he hurt you? because I swear I will rip his dick off-"

"No, Stace, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Beca lied applying lipstick.

After that Beca got up and dumped out the contents of her bag and sorted it out, putting back her Lipstick, Gum, Tissues, Sunglasses, Mascara, Brush, Wallet, Tampons, and Wintergreen mint Tic Tacs into her bag and walking to the door where Luke stopped her.

"Becky, are you sure you're fine?" He asked seriously grabbing her wrist.

"Yes, Luke. Bree, Stace, A.J, thanks for caring but, I'm fine." Beca said glancing at each of them as she said their name.

She picked up her bag and slid on her sunglasses.

"I'm going to go have a blast. See you." Beca said sarcastically opening the door.

"I want to come with!" Aubrey blurted out walking towards the tiny brunette.

Beca look curiously at the blonde then said sarcastically, "Anyone else want to come with me while I'm practically burned alive by radiation?"

"Me!" Luke blurted stepping forward.

"That was sarcasm." Beca muttered as A.J and Stacie walked forward nodding and saying they're coming also.

"Well not you have us!" Stacie said brightly as they walked together.

* * *

After Beca's radiation, she was tired and went home to lay down and insisted the other go on to dinner without her, and reluctantly they obliged.

So, Beca was at home laying on her white couch and zoning in and out of sleep. Her pounding head ache came out of nowhere.

There was a knock on the door and Beca yelled, "Go away!" In a wavering voice.

After the knocking continued for five more minutes Beca sighed, got up off of her couch, and trudged to the door rolling her eyes.

"I said go away- Get away from me now before I call the cops." Beca started then finished once she seen who was at the door.

"Beca, Please, I love you!" Jesse said stopping the door from closing.

"How can you love someone who is 'rude, a liar, secretive, and stubborn'? How can you Jesse?!"

"I didn't mean any of that! I was drunk!"

"You were an ass."

"Beca, Look at me, please!" Jesse begged, "I love you and I don't want to do anything to you that would hurt you in any way. Especially not on purpose!"

"I don't want to be with someone like you, Jesse! If I have children how will they look up to you? You're a drunk." Beca said shaking her head.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you."_

"Jesse, get out." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Not untill you admit you love me!" He said holding up his wrist to show the watch Beca bought for him three days ago.

Beca wrapped her blanket firmly around her shoulders.

"No." She said shaking her head, "You can't use that against me. That was a gift that was supposed to be for you but you ruined it by over reacting. I have cancer and just _maybe _I could have used some support from my boyfriend but you freaked out at me because I was scared you would leave me know I was sick! You freaked out on me over not telling you one little thing and I got scared even more so over that fact that you found out and you were leaving me! And you did leave. And then you came to my house, drunk, calling me a liar! Did you know after you did that I had a panick attack?! I couldn't breathe! I had to have my sister treat me like a little baby!" Beca screamed with tears falling furiously from her eyes.

Jesse opened and closed his mouth a few times, "I'm so sorry. I'm so _so _sorry. I love you more than anything in the world and I _know _you love me and I knew we were meant to be together from the moment I seen the most beautiful brunette I have _even _seen in the coffee shop that day drinking a hot chocolate with... extra whip cream."

"How did you know my order?" Beca asked curiously, the sound of her words coming out in a light whisper.

"I watched you since you came into the coffee shop. I watched your every move wondering how someone could be that beautiful."

Beca closed her eyes and hugged Jesse. They fell down to the floor and sat there, cuddling, for what seemed like forever.

Because that's how long they're meant to last.

_Forever._

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! So... what did you think?!**

**If you leave a review you get a sneak peak! Just know If your PMing is disabled or your a guest I won't be able to give you a sneak peak! **

**Write **I read** if you read this for a extar long review!**

*****Important!*** THERE WILL BE A MAJOR TIME JUMP VERY SOON!**

**Comming up:**

**-Time jump**

**-Does Luke like Beca?**

**-Stacie's boyfriend?**

**-Aubrey/Beca moment!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Five years later!**_

"Jesse!" Beca squealed running out of the bathroom with a stick in her hand.

A stick that had a little pink plus on it.

"You're pregnant!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant!" Beca confirmed jumping into Jesse's arms.

He embraced her tiny figure.

"I can't belive we're going to have a baby. I thought it would never happen." Jesse said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I love you, Jess." Beca said sitting down on the couch.

"I love you, too."

Beca and Jesse have tried to have a baby for a year now and they haven't had much luck with that.

after a while Jesse asked, "Should we get married? I mean, we're thirty, and going to have a baby."

"And having a child before marriage is a sin." Beca added.

"So... we're going to do it?"

"Yeah... I don't want a big wedding." Beca stated.

"You don't?" Jesse asked leaning towards her side a little more.

"No. I want to save money to spoil our baby." Beca said placing her tiny hand on her tiny belly.

"When do you think you're going to start showing?" Jesse asked placing his hand over hers.

"I don't know, I'm really tiny so the baby is most likely going to be tiny." Beca said getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked leaning forward to watch her walk away.

"I'm going to call everyone and tell them to come over, plus I need Bree and Stace's ideas on the book. I need them to run through it."

When Beca was trying to get herself discovered as a music producer/DJ she ran into acting and has guest starred in five TV shows since 2013 (A/N: This takes place in 2018 THINGS ARE EXACTLY THE SAME NO FLYING CARS OR ANYTHING! Promise lol) after her career started going down, so did her love of acting. Beca leaned towards writing, something she loved to do in high school, and decided she wanted her words into the world. Beca started working on her book last year (2017).

"You're going to be amazing and that book will be everywhere, Bec." Jesse yelled to Beca.

The tiny brunette walked out of her and Jesse's bedroom and kissed Jesse on the cheek.

"Thank you, baby." She said with the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Bree! We have some news so get A.J, Stacie, and Luke over here... Yes you too I thought you were the smart one Aubrey... whatever just get here!" Beca said then hung up.

"They'll be here in five." Beca said plopping down on the couch.

"Hey, stand up." Jesse said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Jesse," Beca whined, "I just sat down and I'm tired!"

"Please?" He begged and Beca reluctantly got up.

"Lift up your shirt." He commanded.

"No, perv." Beca said crossing her arms across her chest.

"God, Beca not like that, I want a picture of your baby bump." He said and Beca lifted her shirt while Jesse snapped a picture and titled it '2 weeks!'.

* * *

In Beca and Jesse's living room sat A.J, Aubrey, Stacie, Luke, Donald, and Luke's boyfriend, Jeff. (A/N: Yes, Luke is gay!)

Beca had just said that she is pregnant.

Jesse had just said that they want to get married.

In other words, the room was utter caiuos.

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew you were going to get married!"

"When do you want to do it?"

"How do you want to do it?"

"Okay, okay, to answer your questions, Good to know, Stacie, possibly in June, Bree, and I don't know, Luke." Beca said in one breath.

"I actually thought maybe we could do a very small wedding with just everyone in this room." Jesse said looking at Beca.

"I like that." Beca said nodding.

"Okay so it's settled!"

* * *

It was an hour later and Beca, Stacie, A.J, and Aubrey were editing Beca's novel, _Beaten By The Enemy. _

It was about a teenage girl who is beaten by her stepfather.

Beca was better at dark novels because she is able to put more detail in them, she can capture all the pain and agony that makes the book seem real.

About three hours later Luke, Jesse, Donald, and Luke's boyfriend gathered in Beca's room only to find the girls passed out on Beca's bed.

Beca's computer screen was bright and when Jesse reached over to save his work he found himself reading the acknowledgements.

_"To Jess, Bree, Stace, and Luke for believing in me 100% and for always being there no matter what._

_To Bree, Luke, and Stace for being the best friends I could ever have __believing in me 100% and for always being there no matter what._

___To Jesse Swanson for loving me and teaching me that no matter what happens I will have the people I love there for me and for putting up with my late-night nutella cravings._

___To my unborn baby for all the things you'll do in the future for me and daddy."_

"You're lucky." Donald said placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: So yes... lots of new things... Major time jump, Beca acting, Beca writing, Beca pregnnant, Beca and Jesse living together, Luke having a boyfriend, Beca and Jesse getting married, Beca's dedication page.

_**If you have any questions ask! If you're confused please let me clairify for you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_When I first found out I had cancer, I freaked out. Of course, anyone would, the thought of dying on something you can't help is unbearable. I was supposed to go to the beach with Stace and Bree but after the doctors I couldn't handle the possibility of breaking down in front of them. I don't need a pity party and I never did. I never told anyone what I did that day. It was too painful to talk about of re-live. I went to the lake right away. swimming was one thing I loved to do. It was peaceful and relaxing and just a way to forget about everything. This, apparently, wasn't one of those times. The thought kept flooding into my head, 'you have cancer, you have cancer, you have cancer.' I immediately dove into the water, clothes and all. I felt the water surround me and I thought, 'maybe this is your way out. Instead of dying of cancer I would die of drowning.' As I sank down, my body limp, I started to think of how peaceful this was. How nice. Then I realized I was killing myself with my worst fear. Of drowning. I wasn't afraid of dying in itself, I was afraid of drying slowly. I could fight the cancer or pathetically let myself be consumed in my fears. After breathing became a problem, I started choking. I felt the need for air. I was down too deep. Maybe this is the end. Maybe this is my escape. NO! I will NOT die like this. I will fight the cancer and move on with my life. I will fall in love. I will have the time of my life. I. Will. Live._

_Now here I am, five years later, with a amazing fiance and unborn baby. I did everything I wanted to do. I'm proud of the parson I've become. I'm now a writer, living in Barden, Atlanta. I'm soon going to try to pursue an acting career again. I'm finally happy. Nothing is in my way..._

Beca stared down at her journal and watched as a stray tear fell on to one of the pages. Her mascara was smeared over her face and her legs were tucked under herself. She tried to compose herself but that didn't help at all. She broke down even more. She realized how much she was holding in. It wasn't healthy. She was choking on her tears and she tried one more time to compose her self. She succeeded. She took a deep breath and stood up from the wall her back was leaning on. She looked in to the mirror. She really was a mess. She took out one of the make-up wipes out of the top drawer of her dresser and cleaned off the smeared make-up. She blinked as she applyed her make-up again.

She tried to muster a smile. It was believeable enough. She placed her journal in the top drawer where she had found her make-up wipes and she walked out where everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Beca!" They cheered.

A cake was on the table in her kitchen. Blue, her favorite color, of course.

This was her book release party. Not huge, just family.

_Beaten by the enemy _was on the new york best sellers list.

_"An amazing break through story!" -Rolling Stone._

"Thanks guys!" a four month pregnant Beca said smiling.

Jesse walked over and placed his arm around Beca's waist.

He felt their baby kick and Beca looked at him in astonishment. Beca and Jesse smiled at each other and Beca let out a light laugh.

"Our baby kicked." Jesse said excitedly pressing his forehead against hers, looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"I know." She whispered excitedly, biting her lip.

Jesse slowly leaned in and kissed her.

"Alright you guys, break it up." Aubrey said smiling at the happy couple. Their relationship was rock-solid.

"Hey, we're getting married in a month." Jesse said with a smile.

Beca objected to getting married while she was going to be six months pregnant. She said 'I'm going to be fat for our wedding photos.' to which Jesse replied saying he doesn't care. So they're getting married next month.

"And I am counting down the days." Beca said smiling. That's all she does lately, smile.

* * *

**One month later, wedding day!**

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said closing the book he held in his hand and Beca and Jesse shared a long lingering kiss and everyone (Luke, Stacie, Aubrey, A.J, and Jesse's parents. Beca's parents refused to come.) Beca looked gorgeous in her wedding dress (A/N: dress link on my profile.) and Jesse looked handsome in his tux.

They we're in love and having a baby together. Life couldn't get better than this.

Later that night Beca got a call from Covergirl. They want Beca to be the newest addition after the baby is born.


End file.
